Many systems exist on the market today to address long bone deformities. They include ring based systems such as the Ilizarov type fixation which can be built to suit the particular deformity being addressed, spatial frame type fixators that utilize software and a 6 degree of freedom (6-DOF) capability to address a very broad range of deformities without a built to suit configuration, and several linear based systems that have varying degrees of mobility that can be built to suit, with limitation, the deformity being addressed. Generally, the linear based systems are the easiest to apply and to adjust throughout the correction process and they also do not require software. However, unlike the software driven 6-DOF spatial frames, these devices, at times throughout the correction process, may have to be reconfigured to address changes that occur due to the changes to the bone from being partially corrected.
All linear systems utilize bone pins or bone anchors otherwise known as half pins anchored in groups to each of the bone segments in need of manipulation. Individual components, referred to as clamps or anchor blocks, are then attached to each of the bone anchor groups. These components act to structurally link the pins within each group together and provide an interface to the greater structure at large. One type of linear structural element, typically referred to as a rail, can then be attached to the clamp interface associated with each bone segment linking the segments together completing the overall structure. In most existing systems, these rails are available in multiple lengths to suit the particular condition. In some systems, these rails can be connected together to create a variety of lengths, however, in such systems, these connections often become a weak area and at times can be difficult to traverse with a traveling clamp. The clamps themselves are either locked to the rail or are free to travel along the rail. To affect such motion along the rail, elongate-able struts are used. Usually these come in the form of threaded rods and nuts whereby the nut is affixed to one clamp while the rod is affixed to the other. Rotation of the rod within the nut causes the two connected clamps to move relative to one another along the length of the rail. In all such systems the rail provides alignment and resistance to bending and torsional moments but does not provide any load support along the long axis of the rail, leaving that function to the elongate-able strut.
What is desired is an easy-to-apply linear based system that is modular and easily reconfigurable such that these changes can be made without having an exceedingly complex device configuration. The devices, systems, and methods disclosed herein address one or more of the shortcomings of the conventional system.